Prophesy Of The Slayer
by ghostknite
Summary: (Please just read this then leave a review.) A story about prophecy, the slayer, and a new greater evil.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
She sat there laying upon the ground looking up at the horrid beast, as some of her hair fell acrossed her face partially bluring her vision, in one eye. Buffy just laid there in fright trying to regain her composure. The tall gigantic beast roared over her, drowling over it's lips, snarling it's giant jaw, as it quickly snapped at Buffy again, making her back away just a little more. It's tall form reared up, making it seem larger then it had already been, it's body covered in huge mat's of fur. It's eye's began to glow a dark green,as it glared.  
  
The eye's glowing, this hadn't happened before. She laid there pearing into those dark eyes, fearing what would come next. Image's flashed threw her mind, of her own death. While it's large arms reached up toward the sky. As a few drops of blood fell off it's jagged claws, landing on Buffy's face. She twitched slightly, as she glance at her arm seeing the long gash, coming through her leather jacket. Almost seeing the bone, she winced in pain.  
  
The large arms began to rush down, faster then she had ever seen anything go. Momemories of her past came rushing forth, her night with Spike in the condemed building, the thought of never seeing her sister Dawn, the magicks she'd miss Willow do or if she'd get back with Terra, Zanders wedding, and Giles... Giles one of the only father figure's she had ever known, even though he left for England she wished he were still there, even if it was to see her die once more. Just as the memories faded away from her mind a new burst of strength came forth.  
  
Buffy felt herself rolling back on to her feet just barely being missed by the large, long armed monster, as it's head went with it's arms, keeping it's eye's on the its target, as she dodge the attack. She began to stand tall, regaining her confedence as she saw the thing hulking over, slowly bringing its head back up staring back into Buffy's eye's. She slowly brought a broken smile to her face, trying to agitate the monster.  
  
It didn't work, it quickly threw its right arm, right toward her. She quickly ducked, coming back up, bringing around a spin kick to it's head. The thud, was a gross feeling, leaving Buffy's new lether boots, and the lower part of her dark blue jeans soaking in drowl, as her foot can down, she stood shocked. It still stood, before when she had hit this thing it had gone down at a single glance of her fist. But now it still stood, she again attack it, this time jumping forward snapping her foot into the air, knocking it's jaw shut, and pushing its head back.  
  
The large head came back, letting out a horrific yelping noise. Buffy tilted her head over, swearing she just heard this monster laughing in a sickly way. She stepped back just a bit, trying to think of away to get rid of this thing, how could she possibly take on this thing, she could barely scratch it, let alone do anything to it, other then piss it off.  
  
"What are you?" She asked looking puzzeled, soon the answer came in a hoarse raspy animalistic voice, "Your..., worst.., night..mare...". Buffy's eye's began to widen in the shock that it could answer, as she soon found herself being held by one of its massive arms, and pulled towards it. It just smiled wide, showing it's blood stained teeth, with its faul breath reaching up into her nose, making her gag, and gasp for fresh air, as she tried to push herself away. The voice began to talk again, "What, you don't like me?," it started to frown, "Oh.. well, I guess I'll apologies now." It suddenly paused sniffing Buffy's hair, taking in the essence and the sweet fragrance, bringing itself to a wide smile once again. As it whispered in a low voice, barely strong enough to carry any of the words it said. "I'm sorry."  
  
It reached around with it's other great arm, wrapping her closer to him. He slowly lowered his head, resting it atop of Buffy's. She tried to struggle, but the harder she tried the harder it became as it's strength increased, even beyond that of her own. Buffy reached down deep for all the strength she could, but nothing. Then some other feeling came, she tried to resist it, but she couldn't help it, the fear, the fear began to engulf her. Then with a slight panic she loosened the grip of the hulking monster, just enough to get one arm free. She pulled her arm back reaching back for all the power she could, as in an instant she felt the brunt of her hand knocking against the side of the monsters head. Its grip loosened a little more, just enough to get free, as she fell to the ground, landing on her backside. But before she could make a move, it was already on top of her breathing its awful air back into her lungs. She could feel the things chest right on top of hers, pushing against her own, making it harder to breath.  
  
The beast could feel her body, and her fear more then ever. It was time, time to leave his his seed, then leave to find his next victim. It grabed one her arm's in each hand, forcing them to meet above her head, then leaving them both of hers in his one powerful hand, grabbing her with more strength then it had done before, twisting both of Buffy's arm, hurting her, straining the muscle and tendints. As it brought it's other arm down to her side, it pressed it's hand against one of her breast. The monster became, more animalistic, and calmer all at once.  
  
She finally realized why this horrid thing was so persistant, it wasn't here to kill her, it was here for something else, something worst. All the fear she had ever known before disapeared as a new version of it took it's place, it was here to take her for its own. She began to scream, calling out for help, this was one of things she feared most, being taken by the things she hated most, her scream soon became overwhelming panic, as the beast reached one of it's long claw up over her breast.  
  
The monster couldn't wait, she was primed for what he had in mind, and by the time he was done she would only remember the pain, and be to affraid to remember what brought it about. It began to drool a little more then it had from normal, some of the saliva fell from its mouth, landing on the side of Buffy's face. It lowered it's claw digging it under her shirt and bra, it pushed the claw down, feeling the middle of the chest and the tight stomach. The beast just became more lustful, with desire, as it ripped it's claw from her, letting loose her bosom. The beast just stared for a moment, watching them as they went up and down with her heavy breathing.  
  
Buffy's panic, turned to crying and begging, she just shoke her head wanting to be let loose from the grip of this thing, this monster. She felt herself being exposed, her flesh feeling the cold air as it swept over her flesh, causing her muscle's to tighten. Her begging wasn't be heard, as much as she wished it to be, the monster no longer looked at her face or heard a word she said. She began to kick hoping it would only bring some time before it would begin to touch her, to violate her.  
  
Her skin was a milky white, the Beast stared just a little more, watching the middle of her chest, then slowly moving its eye's other, looking at her breast, until it came upon the center, focusing on a pale pink round, stiffening do to the cold air, but it didn't matter to it. Like magnets its tounge was drawn to her breast, the tounge thined out, and gently touch her nipple, licking it up, down, over, and anyother way it could think of. Buffy's begging began to pause as she watch it for a moment in terror.  
  
Her fear was boiling out every pore in her body, the begging might have stopped, but the screaming began to happen again. Buffy felt a new strength growing, something she had never felt, as she lifted her knee, with tremendous force, landing it right into the mid-section of the horrible thing. It jumped it agony feeling the full force of the pain shooting through its body, as it slowly rolled off her, rolling into a ball, a very large ball, but a ball. It was her chance, she lept to her feet, just barely keeping her balance. Then quickly broke into a run, not really knowing in which way, but just away, that was all that mattered, she tried as best she could to cover her chest, but it didn't do much to cover her semi-topless body, do to the fact that the front of her shirt, and was left behind.  
  
Her pulse started to race faster and faster and faster, she knew it was following her. She knew it was faster, but she had to find a way to get away. She didn't get to think much before she found herself falling forward, to the ground. The monster had pushed her hard, she instinctively put her hands out to catch herself, but before she could land on the cement ground, her jacket was pulled back, with such force she got wiplash. The beast had her again, but this time it wasn't going to go slow, it wanted this more then anything. It began to rip apart her clothes, tearing her leather jacket to shreds, but leaving what was left of her shirt, as it found it arousing. The monster left a few gashes on her arms and back, but before Buffy could feel the overwhelming pain it left there, it bagen to proceed with her pants. It wasn't hard for the beast to rip them, the sound of every thread could be heard in the mind of Buffy as they broke. A small slash was left on her right thigh when it finish, then quickly turning Buffy around to face it.  
  
Buffy was cover in sweat, it streamed off her face making what was left of her white shirt transparent, see through. Her face paled as she became sick to her stomach, she wasn't going to vomit, but something painful was brewing there.  
  
The beast finally ready, pushed her hard to the ground making sure she laid down this time, with her back to the ground. Her head hit the ground hard, to hard in fact, as she became a little delirious. But she thought the less she remembered the better it would be for her later. The Beast began to finish what it had started earilier, waving it's tounge over Buffy's chest again, it could feel her cold skin, and how the warmth of her own body was leaving slowly. Buffy laid still not able to move, her head slowly jerked for left to right, as if she were having a nightmare. The large head, with it's toxic green eye's began to glow again, its hands quickly moved all over her body, feeling as much as it could. Memorizing her body, as it slowly made it's way down.  
  
The beast felt himself growing, he had never been turned on this way by any women. But this one, she was strong, stronger then any he had ever had before, in its own thoughts, this was more to him then any he ever had before, their spawn would be strong, as strong as he. Before it went past her navel, it look up to the moon, and began to howl. The howl was so load that near by glass shattered breaking into tiny peice's. As the beast lowered its head, it said, "I will remember this longer then any other I've had before." It finished leaning over to kiss her forehead, then returned to were he left. It began to lick the inside of her leg, spreading both of them away from one another, revealing what it wanted so much. It stared for a moment, licking it's lips. It brought himself back up, and began to guide himself toward his prize. The Monster consintrated so hard on her, but before he could penetrate, a voice rang through its ear.  
  
"I don't think so, you sick BASTARD!" A shadowy figure finished with a scream, a scream that could wake the dead, the figure was taller then most, and was definately a man. The monster's jaw just droped in shock. Even the barely coherent Buffy saw the shadow before, before he erupted. An eruption from the man's body came forth all around, like fire with lighting swirling around in it, the man still could be seen through it. The Monster stood up in extreme terror, as it turned to run, thats when it happened. The eruption fired forward, streaming across the top of Buffy, just inch's away from hitting her as it went by, the heat it gave off as it passed her, was like that of moltent lava, hotter then anything she could imagian. As the end of it finally passed her, Buffy looked up toward it's direction using all her strength.  
  
The Blast scared her, as it hit its mark. The monster raged in agonizing pain, burning in a weird inferno that didn't stop, until there was nothing left. No monster, no nothing. Buffy soon found herself rearing her head back as best she could, it was painful to do, but, curiosity won out, as she watch the figure fall to his knee, and asking one question. "Are you okay?" He said in a simpathatic manner, but, before she could answer, her mind went blank as with her vision, she was asleep. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Where could Buffy be? She's late." A tall, dark haired man, dressed in a hockey jersey and brown slack's, asked as he paced back and forth in an Occult Shop. He began to pound his fist into his hand. "God, this isn't like her."  
  
"Zander, are you nuts? She's never on time, and if she was, there would be something wrong and she'd need help or something..." She paused breifly, to walk over to Zander, "you know that." She said, stopping him in his tracks, and wrapping her thin arms around him, as he wrapped his around her, kissing her before resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Anya's right, Buffy's okay." A thin women, with red hair said, as she sat at a circle wood table, proceding to type on a laptop. With a sigh, Zander just shook his head, gripping Anya tighter. "I guess you guys are right. Enough worring about Buffy." He said as he gently pushed Anya away, just to reach for her face and kiss her again, on her moist lips.  
  
"See, hunny. I'm right, the only thing Buffy couldn't handle would be one of those damned bunnies." She said smiling, as she put her soft hand on the side of Zander's face, just ever so slightly caressing his cheek. "Cause bunnies are just evil." She explained, as she turned herself around in Zander's arm, pulling him close.  
  
"Geez, always the bunny thing with you, isn't Anya?" Said the red head as she, hovered her hands over the keyboard of the laptop, with her eye's closed. "Oh, just be quiet, Willow, if you only knew." Anya replied, with a half frown. Willow opened her eye's, and just stared up at Zander and Anya, just watching, as he held his arm's around Anya, Anya wore her velvet, satin slip over dress, with her blond hair being pulled back so that Zander could rest his head better on her shoulder, without pulling on the hair. The image of Zander and Anya, made her think back to when her and Terra were like that. "So Willow, how are you and Terra doing?" Zander paused for a second, thinking of the right words to say, "Do you think, you'll get back together?" He asked, trying to avoid any stare he might recieve. Willow just shrugged her shoulders, tilting her head to the side, "I'm not really sure." She said lowering her head into her black computer, avoiding the eyes of them both. Willow reached one of her hands over her head resting it there.  
  
"Thats a little rude of you Zander," Anya said to him, "it's not easy for Willow" She finished saying as she left the comfort of Zander's arm, and walked over to Willow, around the table, to give Willow a reassuring hug. "Don't worring Willow, things will fix themselves, somehow." Anya continued, "Relationship just have to go through these little things, so they can become stronger, or some stuff like that." She finished letting out sighing, as Willow rested her head against, Anya's chest, as tears ran down her face. Then finally speacking, "I hope your right," Willow paused to wipe the tears off her face, "I really do."  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
"No, leave me alone, no.... go away...., .....get..off.." Buffy screamed as she jumped out of her bed, falling to the floor, landing on her hands and knees. She quickly got up, and just stopped, stunned. She found herself in her own room. She thought about the event that had happened, the glowing eyes of the large monster, the the shadowy figure that saved her, could it have all been a dream. If it were, then it was one of the worst she had ever had. But it was so real, the pain, especialy the heat, the heat was too real. Buffy slowly looked down at her bed, noticing the large sweat stain, in the sheets. The bottom of her mouth dropped, she had never had a nightmare quiet this bad.  
  
After pulling the blankets up on her bed, semi-making it, to hide the stain. She began walking towards the bathroom, as she walked, she could feel the dried sweat all over her body, it made her clothes stick to her body, clinging as if for dear life. She turned down the hallway, noticing that Dawn was already up, and out of bed, her room empty with the door open. Buffy just closed the door as she went by. Dawn must have already gone to school her thought to herself. "Thats weird." Buffy said puzzled as she continued down the hallway, letting her hand glide on the white wall, feeling out the little intricate bumps and groove's over the wall. When she reached the bathroom, it looked like someone had already, put a towel down on the closed laundry hamper for her. "Thats nice, thanks Dawn." She said to herself smiling, as she notice some new soaps aside the towel, with a note there, address to her.  
  
Buffy reached for the note slowly shutting the door behind her, as Dawn came up the stair. Dawn saw her sister awake, aleast the man was right she thought. But what had happened to Buffy last night. All Dawn new was the man didn't tell her, he just bursted in through the door, with Buffy ragged and torn, nearly naked in his arms, asking where Buffy's room was, then he did a few thing and left just as quickly as he came in. Without saying another thing, did he save Buffy, or did he do that to her, she had to know, as she quickly walked over to the closing bathroom door. "Hey, Buffy what happened last night." Dawn asked before the door was completely closed.  
  
Buffy stopped, in shock, she couldn't remember last night, the only thing she was able to remember was the dream. But before she was ready to answer, or see her little sister, she slamed the door hard, almost knocking Dawn down to the floor. Buffy locked the it, and turned around leaning against the door, looking at the letter addressed to her. The memories of the night began to return, the pain in her body began to sent itself back into her, making her slowly fall, toward the cold tile floor. And for the first time this morning she realized the coat that she wore, wasn't her's, it was much to large. She riped opened the letter pulling out the note, and began to read what it said. Her eye's just grew, as she went on through the reading, but before she could finish she threw the note to the floor as she tore off the the dark leather coat, dropping it to the ground, then found herself looking into the mirror.  
  
It wasn't a nightmare, it happened, she thought just staring into the mirror. Her white blouse was torn and destroyed, much like the rest of her clothes. Tares and rip's were all over her shirt, she took it off slowly, along with her broken bra, watching her body, as she revealed the scar's acrossed her body, including the deep gash on her left arm. The pain was so much, soon after she pulled the last of the ruined clothing off of herself, she sat down next to the bath tub/shower, looking at the white porcelain. She gripped the edge with her right hand as she, leaned over to her right a bit, to turn the hot water on. After a few moments, of letting the water warm up, Buffy lifted herself up, flipping the swith, to make the bath into a shower, as she stepped in the scalding hot water closing the shower curtain.  
  
As the water hit Buffy, she felt the burn. The water just swallowed up the pain she had from last night, with a new found pain from the scalding water. She squirmed a little from it, but just kept washing herself, watching the blood and dirt flow off her body, as she scrubbed herself, removing some of the sweat. She looked out of the shower, looking back to the soaps that were left on the side the towel. She timidly reached out of the shower to grab one, she slipped a little, but, kept her balance still, as she snatched one of them and pulled it back into the shower with her.  
  
She smelled the soap, the soap had an unusual smell to it, but, as the hot water hit it, it gave off a sweet aroma, helping her forget that night. Without realizeing it, Buffy found herself scrubbing her body again, this time with the soap. The pain she felt, slowly slipped away, letting her muscle's relax. After cleaning everypart of her body, Buffy just let the soap drop, as she kneeled down and curled into a ball as she relived the nightmare. And though the water was extremely hot, Buffy just laid there under the water trembling. Just trembling, as she bit her lower lip and held it there.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
Dawn stood in front of the bathroom door, wondering, waiting, wanting to know what had happened last night. She could hear the water rushing in the shower, and thought about waiting, but, thought again. She couldn't afford to wait, she might be late for school, but the curiosity, was almost to overwhelming. "Hey Buffy, you almost done?" Dawn asked concerned for her sister. "Well, I'm going to school now..., I'll see you when I get home, okay?" She stood with her ear to the door waiting for an answer. But nothing came over the noise of the water. Dawn tried to open the door quietly, so she wouldn't be noticed by her sister, but, the door was locked. She looked down to the golden, round door handle, then looked back to the door. "Have a good day." Dawn said, as she turned away from the door, and proceeded to walk down the stairs.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
"Hey Terra," Willow said waving to her, as Terra walked into the occult shop, waving back to everyone. "So whatcha doing today?" Willow asked as she slowly made her way over to Terra. Terra just looked back to Willow smiling, "Nothing really, why?" Terra asked as she took off her long coat revealing, a blue dress that flowed from her shoulders all the way to her ankles, it had a low cut but wasn't revealing to much cleavage, the dress had long sleeve decarated with dark blue beeds and ruffles. Her hair was braided back into a single tail, and came over her right shoulder, as she played with it in her righ hand, walking over to the table.  
  
Zander looked up to Terra, smiling, "Hey Terra, have you seen Buffy, she's later then normal?" He asked, as he felt a strong hand gripping his tighter. Anya had been telling him not to worry, but Zander just sat there at the table still wondering what had Buffy been up to. "Zander I told you, unless it's bunnies, she'll be okay." Anya comforted him.  
  
"She's at home." Terra answered, "Dawn said she was taking a shower, when I picked her up to drop her off at school, why?" Terra paused looking at Zander. "Cause Zander has this bad feeling that, Buffy got into alot of trouble last night." Anya answering Terra for Zander, shaking her head, "Like Buffy ever gets into trouble like that," Anya paused for just a moment, "Well other then those few times, I mean." Anya just stopped talking, as Zander asked Terra, "So, Buffy's alright, right?"  
  
"Yes, Zander." Terra answered, sitting down at the table, "O'yeah, Dawn also said, that someone dropped off Buffy last night, carrying her to her room" A look of dread came over Zanders face, is face turned pale, his eye's wide with fear.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
The hot water coming from the shower head slowly began to cool off, as Buffy still laid there curled up into a ball, gazing out looking around the bathroom, watching, waiting for something, anything to jump out. The chill of the water caused goosebumps to spread acrossed her smooth skin, the water was chilling her to the bone, but, she didn't care. What that thing had tried to do to her was worse then any kind of pain or discomfort she could ever receive. She thought about what she should do, should she tell her friends, no she answered herself in her thoughts, they wouldn't understand, shaking her head, but she had to tell somebody. Who? Who should she tell, there had to be someone out there in this crazy world she thought. To cold to think of who, she finally got up, standing huntch over, too cold to stand straight, as she grab the knobs, and turn the water off.  
  
Buffy stood there watching the water at the bottom, swirling around draining down the pipe, like a little whirl pool. It kind of put her mind at ease, and she began to forget the tragedy. She reach out for the towel, and started to unfold it. She slowly dried herself off, begining with her hair. She slowly scruded her head with the towel, then wrapping the towel, around the rest of her long hair, squeezing, as she pulled the towel back, pushing some of the cold water away from her head. She then took the towel back in front of herself, as she starting wiping herself dry, pushing the towel all over her body, but, as she reached to scrub her arm, she remembered the gash, and paused. She looked at the gash, making sure it was clean, so that she wouldn't get an infection, but it was diffirent then before. The long, deep gash she had seen before, was now scabbed over, and about an inch shorter.  
  
She took herself in front of the mirror, looking over her body, most of all the cut and scratches she had, were almost healed, leaving just little scar's from where they were. Her fear of what happened, the monster trying to do what it wanted to her, kind of faded to the recesses of her mind. She wrapped the towel around her body, tucking one end in so to keep the towel up, without her holding it, as she reached out for the note, and jacket. She looked at the letter again, not really reading it, but looking for a name, as to who it was from, but, nothing. She lifted the jacket to her face, smelling it. Even though she woar it for a while it still smelled good, she couldn't help it, but, to stand there for a bit as she closed her eye's and and inhaled it. She didn't know the smell from anywhere, the smell was like a mix of flowers, sweet foods, and everything else that she thought smelled good, but none of them could match the smell of the coat by themselves. She found the smell very arousing.  
  
She slowly moved the jacket away from her face, opening her eyes. She slowly unlocked the door, and then opened it. Walking towards her room, so that she could get dressed. As she walked acrossed the hallway she could heard the door open. She could tell by the voives it was just some of her friends, but, didn't care. She just kept thinking about the man that saved her.  
  
"BUFFY, you here." Zander yelled through the house, hoping for an answer, "BUFFY!" Willow said following Zander into the house, with Terra and Anya right behind them just shaking their heads. Zander started up the stairs, saying, "I'll see if Buffy's upstairs, why don't you guys check if she's down here," he paused for a moment thinking, "If you see her before me, find out what happened. Okay?" he paused again waiting for an answer, from the three non-beleivers. They all shook their heads agreeing with Zander, wishing he wasn't such a nut case about things like this. "Buffy?" He continued to ask, waiting for her voice, any word she might say would be good enough for him, as long as she was okay. When he got to the top of the stairs, he saw the open bathroom door, with a little water on the floor, as a door behind him closed. He jumped in shock, he turned around to Buffy's room, and walked over to it.  
  
"Buffy are you in there?" Zander asked, waiting for the answer with his ear to the door, as he listened to the foot steps in the room. He could hear her closet opening, as well as a drawer opening and closing. "Buffy, its me, Zander." He stopped talking waiting again for an answer. "Buffy?" he asked again, this time, slightly knocking on the door. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Zander stood there, holding his breath, as he waited. Pearls of sweat rolled down his face, covering his it like a small water fall. "Buffy?" He called out, hoping for an answer more now, then any other time before. He didn't think anything was wrong anymore, he knew. His dreams of late had been the worst sort of nightmares, but they were always of the same thing. A large beast ripping the clothing of Buffy, and before he could ever see what was next, he'ed wake in a puddle of his own cold sweat, frantically looking around. Zander didn't want anyone to see him like this. His face paled, as his hands became clammy, while he waited. Then he knocked, hard and fast, "Buffy,... you in there?", he bearly made said just as the door swung open.  
  
Buffy stood there, in a black pair of sweat pants and dark green tank top, holding a large leather jacket in her other hand as she stared at Zander. He looked into her eye's for just a second, before he wrapped his arms around, like a brother glad to see his sister still alive. "Am I glad to see you." Zander expressed hugging her tighter then before. She just stood there, feeling his larger arms around her, it kind of made her feel safe, but just for a second, but then the feeling was gone.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Buffy asked while Zander tried to hug the life out of her. "I'm just glad to see, your okay. That...s" Buffy pulled herself away from him, her eyes wide with panic at what Zander said. Thoughts ran through her head, did he know, did someone else know then tell him. Image's of betrayal came to her mind, but, Zanders always been there for her, maybe he really was concerned.  
  
"Buffy?" Zander said, wondering what the hell was going on, he had never seen her like this. Did his dream really happen, or did he say something wrong. Whatever it was, he didn't care, Buffy was okay, and that was all that mattered. Buffy just shook her head, closing her eyes, as she pushed Zander aside, and ran down the stairs in a hurry. Going down the stairs brought the attention of the others as the came into the living room. "Hey Buffy, what's ....." Before Willow could finish, Buffy was out the door. Zander quickly came down the stairs after Buffy, stopping midway down, looking at the girls, as they stared back up him, like he had done something wrong. "What?" Zander asked, still pale and worried.  
  
Anya broke the short lived silence first, "What did you do?" She asked glaring at Zander as he stood there. "Nothing, I swear, she just kind of freaked out" He answered coming down the stairs, staring out the opened door. "Maybe your right." Willow said, as she put her hand on Zanders shoulder, "Maybe something really did happen last night, but, what could have freaked Buffy like that. I mean what could have happened, to do that." She said, as Terra walked over to the door, looking outside, to see if she could tell which way Buffy went. "Hey guys," Terra started, as she walked out the door, "Looks like she went to the cementary, I think."  
  
Zander walked away from Willow, to check it out, "What do you mean Terr?" He asked looking at the back of her head. "Well, her foot print's go this way." Terra explained, as she pointed to print's that tracked through the mud, then on to the pavement. "Okay, lets get her, and see what going on." Zander said, pointing into the direction, Buffy went.  
  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
Buffy ran harder, then she had ever ran before, not really knowing where she was going, but she had to know, she had to find out what all happened last night. What was the monster, that tried to have it's way with her. The only thing that ran through her head, was Spike, Spike had to know, he knows almost everything, he had to know something. She could feel the pain in her bare feet as she ran, because of the cement sidewalks, and streets. She blew by people like a simple wind, dodging and weaving through them, trying to make good time. The visions, of her encounter started to cloud her mind, as she felt it's breath, on the back of her neck. She ran faster and faster, trying to avoid anyone, or anything that would slow her down. But right as she made her way acrossed another street, she saw it, something, in the corner of her eye.  
  
It was a mere shadow, but, it was to real, to weird. Buffy quickly made her way around, so that she could take a better look, as she did, she came to a stop. She looked at the shadow, but, it was gone. She made her way over to the alley way, where it was, but, nothing. Buffy put her hands in the pockets of the large coat, her hands where warm in the jacket, but, then she noticed, the smell in the alley was different, not like that of garbage, but, more of a arousing aroma. Buffy began to smile, even though she was worried, she knew she saw something, but, where did it go.  
  
She turned around, and started to make her way back out of the alley. As she cleared it, Zander, knocked her over. "Oh shit, I'm sorry Buffy." He said as he reached his hand out for her. Anya, Willow, and Terra came up behind him. Anya looked over at Zander, "Good going Zander, we follow her to find out whats wrong, and you trample her." Anya joked, as she gave Zander a gental slap on the back of his head. Then looked over to Buffy, watching her, grab hold of Zander's hand and help herself up. "It's okay," Buffy said, as she began to dust herself of, "It wasn't all his fault, but if you don't mind, I have to be doing something." Buffy said, as she walked through her friends, going towards the cementary again, walking this time.  
  
"Buffy, is there something wrong?" Willow, asked reaching out to grab Buffy's shoulder, but before she could, Buffy wiped around, grab Willow by the hand, and twisted the wrist. "No," Was all that came from Buffy. Everyone just looked in shock, as Buffy held the hold on Willow. "Buffy, let go!" Willow yelped out, shedding a tear from the pain. But Buffy, just stood there a moment longer staring at what she did, then began to cry, still keeping the hold. "Leave me alone." Was all that came from Buffy, then let go of Willow, and ran off again. Willow fell to her knee's, whimpering. "Are you okay?" Terra asked Willow, as she ran to Willow's side helping her back up. "What's wrong with Buffy?" Willow let out as she cletched her arm to her chest. "I don't know." Anya answered, "But this is definately worse then bunnies." she continued, as she wrapped both arms around Zander.  
  
Buffy's heart raced, pounding harder, and harder. Thoughts were rushing through her head, there was something about the past twelve hours, that wasn't making sense. A monster that could have just killed her, if it wasn't trying to have it's way with her, a man in shadows coming to save her.  
  
Sweat came rushing down her face, cooling her off as she ran against the wind, moving along with tremendous speed, until she finally came across the cementary. She slowed, coming to a stop. Buffy put her arms to her side, just looking at the front gate, thinking, not really about the past event of last night, but, more of the fact that it was very uncommom for her to come to the cementary during the day. The place was different in the day, not at all the dark demented colors, that the moon brought out in the cementary, but more pleasent.  
  
"Well, ready or not Spike, here I come." Buffy said to herself, as she began to stroll through the entrance.  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
"Donavan?" A tall, muscular man asked, as he sat in a corner facing the darkness. He wore a blue t-shirt, tucked into denim jeans, and black boots. As a slightly smaller man walked around behind him, toiling with bottles and books, "Yes?" He asked, grabbing hold of his small white beard, tugging it a little before letting it go. The tall man came out from the shadowy corning, slightly still hiding much of his face, turning to look at Donavan, "Is she the one, you know the one that you've been telling me about, eversince....." He began to ask, but didn't finish, noticing Donavan nod his head, yes. "Well, what should I do, I mean she had no chance in hell against the thing that was trying to rape her," he paused thinking for a bit before he continued, "Could she had been toying with....." before he could finish, he knocked himself on the head.  
  
"Don't worry, she will do better the next time, she fight's these things." Donavan said releasing his beard, placing a book back in one of his many shelves. "Besides, were not here, so you can meet the Slayer, were here, to find her Watcher, what was his name?" He stood there scratching his head, trying to remember the name, "Thats right!" Donavan said, snaping his thumb and figure, "It's Giles," Donavan paused looking at the man in the corner, then continued, "now do yourself a favor and get some sleep, you haven't slept in eight days." Donavan said, pointing to the tall man, and then motioning him over to a bedroom.  
  
"But I don't need to sleep," The tall man said, as he came out of the shadow, revealing his face, a strong handsome mug with long black hair, just bearly reaching his shoulders, and blue eyes, his face, clean, with no facial hair. "You know that as well as I do." He went on, just shaking his head.  
  
"My boy, I know this, but, you must remember" Donavan stressed his words, "You must dream, you have to relax, you can't stay up all the time, just waiting for something to happen." He said, hoping that what he said would convince his tall companion to sleep.  
  
The tall man slowly began to make his way over to the bedroom, "Okay," he said, then paused, "I'll sleep, but, it doesn't mean I want to." He finished, as continued through the door way. "Don't worry Marcus, it's not like the bed bugs are going to bite or anything." Donavan said smilling, trying not to chuckle it up, as he continued to play with his books.  
  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
The crypt, laid cold and silient. With the sun out, it was always like that. Webbings covered the ceiling, while lit candle's illuminated the room, giving off there yellow glow. Upon one the the tombs laid a half glass of wine, next to an empty bottle, atop a table cloth. A little bit of sun light came through one of the window ceil, through a gaping hole in the curtain. On another tomb sat a Tv, left on MTV, probably all night. With a loud creek, of rusted door hing's, the door of the crypt swung open, slowly at first, but, as Buffy peeked her head in and saw no one, she pushed the door the rest of the way open. She stood silently in the door way for a moment, before she walk in, watching her step, so that she wouldn't step on any glass.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy called out, while slowly making her way through the front of the crypt. "Spike! You here..." Buffy stopped, gently hitting herself in the head, thinking about what she said, of course he was here, were else could he be, she thought to herself. "Hey, Spike! You..." Before Buffy could finish a horrific, yell rang through her ears. "YES" came from a hole in the floor, where Spike's bedroom was. As a platnim blond haired, man came up from the hole, stopping half way, as he saw Buffy.  
  
"Oh, it's you Love." Spike said smilling, as he lifted his naked body up from the hole and stood on the floor of the crypt. "Well, if I knew you were coming Buf, I would have freshened up, but hey, nobodies perfect." Spike claimed as he walk over to the half glass of wine, and drank the last of it down. Buffy stood there watching him, staring at his body, Spike's pale skin, and pleasing features.  
  
"Spike, why don't you put some clothes on," Buffy suggested, shaking her head, "I have to ask you some questions." She finished as Spike grabbed the cloth he had on the tomb, and dragged it off, with the bottle. The bottle fell on the flour, but, surprisingly didn't break.  
  
"Okay Love, but, I have to ask you something first, and you have to answer honestly." Spike said, sitting and waiting for Buffy to answer first. After a few minutes of silence, Buffy nodded, hoping for the best. "So what did you think?" Spike asked, just smiling in his chair.  
  
"Think of what?" Buffy asked, wondering what the hell he could have talking about. "You know, I saw you staring, so what did you think?" He asked again, as he watched Buffy's face, flushed red in embarrassment, in the fact that she had been caught.  
  
"Well, I don't think thats something you want me to answer Spike." Buffy remarked, hoping Spike wouldn't push for an answer. "Love, I know what you think, so just say it aloud so, all these dead people can hear it to. Cause I don't think they believe me." Spike said, relishing in the moment, as he stood up and dropped the cloth to the floor. "So tell everyone here, Love." he finished, grinning.  
  
"Okay Spike, I'll tell you," Buffy said giving in to what Spike wanted, "Your, well..., your a little, how do I say this." Buffy paused looking fo the right words to say.  
  
"Big." Spike noted, watching Buffy's face, as she shook her head no, "Perfect?" he asked, getting the same shake of Buffy's head, no.  
  
"Thats it, your kind of petrified in that department, and it looks like someone broke you off." She finished, smilling right back at Spike. Spike just turned around, and hoped down into his hole.  
  
"Your a bloody bitch you know that, always looking, coming over, beating the hell out of me, for some sort of information," He paused for a second, as he started to put his pants on, that were left on the floor down there, "which, by the way, I ussually have to make up the answer's, cause I don't know what the hell your talking about half the damn time. So why don't you just buzz the fuck off, so I can have some peice and quiet. Okay?" Spike finished as he came back up from the hole, with a pair of pants on. He just stood there waiting for Buffy to leave, but she wouldn't, she just stood there, smilling back at him. "Get out Slayer. Leave." Spike said as he pointed for the door.  
  
Buffy stopped smilling, and began to look serious as she started talking again, "I can't leave just yet Spike, I have to ask you some questions." Spiked just looked at her shaking his head no. "I don't bloody think so, Slayer." He answered her, Spike's mood was taking a turn.  
  
"Okay Spike, your pretty impressive." Buffy broke down and said, reaching her arms up, measuring out six inches. Then looked at Spike, waiting for him to say something, but, he just shook his head no. Spike crossed his arms and watched, waiting for Buffy the to change something. Buffy just stood there, with her hands up, shaking her head, "Okay, okay." she said, as she add about three or four inches to the measure. "Better?" She asked Spike.  
  
Spike just smiled, slightly clapping, as looked around the crypt, "I told you guys, I was well endowed, the Slayer just proved it, so go to bloody hell." He said, laughing loudly. "So Love, was it as good for you, as it was for me?" He asked Buffy, wathcing her throw her arms down in disgust.  
  
"Don't push it Spike, or I'll be kicking your ass, before long." Buffy said, pointing at Spike, as he laughed. "Okay, okay Slayer, what was it you wanted to know?" Spike finally said, breaking his laughter.  
  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
"Here's some ice Willow." Zander said, as he placed it on her wrist, and sat over at the table in the magic box, next to a puzzled Terra. "I think we should get a hold of Giles, maybe whats happening to Buffy, is some sort of Slayer, P.M.S. or something." Zander said looking around the room at everyone.  
  
"Zander's right guys." Terra said as she looked up at Willow, with a worried look upon her face. "It's not like her to hurt her friends, even on accident. Something's wrong." She finished reaching out, and grabbing Willow's hand tightly.  
  
Anya just looked around to everyone, then back to Zander, "Well, I think we should ask Buffy, before Giles, but, you might be right, we should at least notify Giles about this." Anya finished frowning.  
  
"I'll call Giles," Willow said, "why don't you guys try and find out whats going on with Buffy." Willow said, as she got up, and started walking over to the counter. "Okay guys, lets go find Buffy." Zander said, as he got up, and walked over to the coat rack. "Well, you guys, coming?" Zander asked Terra and Anya, as they still sat over at the table. "Yeah, were coming Zander." Answered Anya, as she got up from the table and walked over to the door, followed by Terra. As the Three left, Willow walked around behind the counter, and reached down for Anya's little note book full of phone numbers.  
  
"Now, where is Giles's phone number, it has to be here somewhere." Willow said as she flipped through the pages. Looking for the number, after a few pages she found it. "Okay, it's dah, dah, dah, now lets find the phone." Willow said to herself.  
  
"The phone's right there, Miss." An old man said, as he tugged on his white beard and pointed to a cordless phone, sitting on the other side of the register. "But before you call anybody Miss, could you possible tell me where I can find a Giles?" He said, looking around the shop, "I've been looking for him for quite some time now." He finished, then looked back over to Willow, noticing a shocked look on her face. "Did I say something wrong, Miss." He paused, for just a moment, then realizing, "Oh, my name is Donavan Raker." He paused again, waiting for Willow to say something.  
  
Willow just stood there staring at the old man, then raised her arm and pointed at him, "Your looking for Giles," Willow asked, thinking, "Are you a Watcher?" She asked leaning closer, to him.  
  
"For God's sake no, child." Donavan paused for just a sec, then leaned closer to Willow, "I'm a Wizard." He claimed winking his right eye. Willow, pulled back in shock, barely able to obsorb, what Donavan had said. "Why are you so shocked, Miss, are you not a witch?" Donavan asked, as he soon watched Willow's mouth drop.  
  
"Your a Wizard?" Was all the Willow's mouth said. "Yes, yes I am," Donavan paused, slightly troubled, "You do know where Giles is don't you?" Donavan paused waiting for an answer. "Yeah, he's in England. Why?" Willow asked trying to keep her composure. "Well Giles is the one Watcher that is in possession of a book I need, it's a book of prophecy. You said England right?" Donavan waited for an answer, Willow could only nod, still kind of shocked. "Do you know where at in England?"  
  
"At his house." Willow said, as she looked over Donavan, just now realizing he was wearing some sort of robes. "At his house, I've been there before," Donavan paused for a second looking around the room, then looked at the table, "This just won't do," he said as he looked back over at Willow, "Would you mind helping me move this table, it's in the way." Donavan asked as he moved some of the chairs and got on one side of the table. "Well?" He asked again.  
  
"Why do you have to move the table?" Willow asked looking at him like a confused child. "Well, that because I need a little more room, to do some magic. So will you help?" Donavan asked. "Help with what?" Willow asked, then noticed he was ready to move the table, "Oh, the table." Willow said, as she rushed over to the other side, and helped move it over about four or five feet.  
  
"Okay, now this is enough room, Miss would you please step back behind the counter, this is some pretty tricky magic, and I might mess up, it's been a while." Donavan explained, as he waited for Willow move back behind the counter.  
  
"What are you going to do, Mister?" Willow asked as he began to raise his arms. Donavan looked over at her, lowering his arms back down, "Do people always ask you what kind of magic your going to do, when your trying to do it?" Donavan asked, with a slightly mean look, but before long, he smiled again. "Your young, so I'll let that slide. And what I'm doing is, well, you see I don't have time to go and see Giles in England, so I'm going to bring him here." He paused waiting for everything he had said to sink into Willow's head, "Understand?"  
  
"Understood." Willow answered as she looked around, and slightly hid behind the counter, not really knowing what to expect.  
  
Donavan stood there with his hands in the air, his eye's slowly began to glow a purplish color, as he began to speak old greek, the room slowly darkened and the air became humid, filling with moisture, and little drops of rain came down, the light's flickered as they shorted out, stream of energy covered Donavan where he stood. Willow held still watching the display of magic, waiting for it to end so that she could get up.  
  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
"There's Buffy over there!" Terra pointed out to the others. "Where?" Zander asked looking in the wrong direction. "Not over there, over there, the cementary, she just came out of it." Anya said, grabbing Zanders head and turning to the right direction. "Oh there she is, lets catch up." Zander said, as he started to run over to buffy.  
  
"Terra, was Willow ever like this." Anya asked, looking face to face with her. "Yeah, all the time, why?" Terra answered, turning her head to look at Zander run over to Buffy. "It's nothing, I just think this is really, really weird." Anya answered as she start over to Buffy, with Terra right next to her.  
  
"Buffy......, Buf...fy, wait up." Zander yelled acrossed the street, almost getting hit by a small, green car. "Zander?"Buffy asked, as she watched him come across the street, and seeing Terra and Anya, right behind him. "Buffy." Zander said coming to a stop, putting his right hand on Buffy shoulder, to help keep himself up. "Well, at least I don't have to find you guys now," Buffy said with a nervous smile.  
  
Terra and Anya both looked at Buffy, watching her tremble. "Buffy, whats wrong?" Anya said, looking her up and down, noticing Buffy's bare feet. "Well to make it short, we're all in trouble, lots of trouble." Buffy answered as she fell to her knees, tired and faint. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The room was damp and dark. The smell of rotting corpse's lingured around the air. In the far corner, dim green lights barely illuminated the large room. Pillars of black fire rose from the ground, reaching towards the roof, just barely managing to kiss it every so often. Shadows flew around the room in patterns, repeating the cycle over and over, never stopping. Figures stood around a large throne like chair, with vampiric skulls, at the ends of the brimstone arm rest, while the rest of the chair was pure gold. Symbols covered the gigantic chair, like hyroglyphics. On the side's of the chair stood two large beast, chained to the base. They were cover in matted fur, with long jagged claws, and a large bone snaping jaw. As the huge beast scanned the room, theirs eyes glowed green like head lights from a car, watching all the movement. In the Chair sat a dark figure, even as some of the monsters, came closer to see what he looked like, he would just become darker, less detailed in his form. But one thing stayed the same, it's eye's. They were as large as fist, and glowed very dimly in any color, it wanted them to.  
  
"So what do you feeble minded people have to tell me?" The shadowy figure asked, with a ring in his voice that caused any and everything to cover their ears. "Well?"  
  
A smaller figure came out of the crowd, crawling on it's hands and knees. It resembled the beast to his side's, but, was quite smaller. It's body looked as if something or someone hand burned it to a sinder.  
  
"What in the HELL happened to you?" The shadow said leaning a bit closer to the nearly lifeless beast of his.  
  
It tried to lift it's head but couldn't. It's body slowy colapsed flat on the tar like floor. It's wounds were bleeding a foamy black substance.  
  
"Well, speak my child." The Shadow asked as he lifted the head of the large beast.  
  
"I....I al....most," It paused for a breif second to swallow the lump in its throut, "had her...."  
  
Before the monstrousity could finish, the Shadow lifted it's large arm, and batted the beast acrossed the room.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALMOST HAD HER?" His eye's became a crimson red color, as it stood, towering over everything in the room. "How could you almost have her, your ten times stronger then this Slayer." A large tumbling growl could be heard through the room, as it echoed back and forth. "Well, answer."  
  
The tortuered beast layed against the wall off to the side of the throne, trying to straighten itself, so it could answer.  
  
"It wasn't the Slayer, it was something else." It said, as it spit up some of what appeared to be a thick peice of something vital.  
  
"The Slayer didn't do this?" The shadow paused as its eyes became as fire, "Are you saying that I'm a fool, Tendril?" The shadow sat back down. "Are you saying, that when I told you that only a slayer could stop us, nothing else. That I was lying about are future victory."  
  
"No, not at all Lord Prythis." Tendril, slowly came to his feet, leaning most of his weight against the wall. "But it wasn't the Slayer that did this to me, it was something else."  
  
The room full of monsters looked all around to one another wondering, if it wasn't the Slayer, then what could it have been.  
  
Lord Prythis looked at all the confused looks, of his minions, then back over to Tendril.  
  
"Tell what you know, my child." Prythis said, as he reached his large hand up to Tendril. Tendrils eye's went as wide as they could in fright.  
  
Tendril knew what his Master meant by that, and it scared the hell out of him. Tendril tried to run, but as his weight left the brace of the wall and back onto his weakened legs, he fell, hard, breaking the once craked ribs. Lord Prythis, then lifted Tendril into the air, levitating him closer to his own hand. Tendrils knowledge would be his, now and forever.  
  
As Tendril came closer, Prythis opened his mouth, allowing it to become large enough to swallow his small minion. Tendril tried to fight free of his Lords power, but, couldn't. Prythis's power was to great, and Tendril knew this, but, he also knew that if he became part of Prythis, he would be in a never ending torment, that he himself would feel for all eternity.  
  
When Tendril came close enough, Prythis reached out with both hands, griping onto Tendril. Sharp jagged barbs breeched Tendrils skin, creating even more pain for himself. Tendril looked into the mouth of his master and just began to screem. The screeming was agonizing to the ears of alls those around, making them all fall to their knees in pain. And then it stopped.  
  
Letting his arms flop over the edge of the giant chair, Prythis, aloud his two pets to lick his hands clean, from the blood that covered them.  
  
"We will have to use a new plan against something the likes of this." No one in the room could tell, but, Prythis began to smile. As he new now that Tendril wasn't lying. "Call forth the Hydra." Lord Prythis said, pointing at one of his minions to go do his biding.  
  
"Yes my Lord." One soluted, as it rushed off.  
  
"Lets see what this man can do?" Prythis said, as he busted into a sickening laughter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The Magic Box stood quite, with lights flickering, trying to stay on. The floor was cover in a layer of ice, with books frozen in the floor. On the far side of the shop, books were piled all strung out looking as if someone had violently threw them down. The glass windows had blown out, with such force, that they land acrossed the street in pieces. The round table that was in the shop, stood on end, Broken through the middle and laying on the floor in two. In the center of the room stood Donavan, with someone laying acrossed his feet. The old man had his hands raised into the air, and his head lowered back. Small sparks of electricity lepted from his fingers, fast and furious at first, but, then began to fizzle and stop, as he lowered his hands. Donavan leaned his head off to the right and then forward, as he brought his left hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Willow began to stand looking at Donavan in shock, as he leaned against the counter, just staring with her mouth wide open. She tried to move closer, but, for some strange reason, her feet were glued to the floor. She struggled for a moment, then felt something give. Her foot broke from the ice and then landed back to the floor, where she felt the cold ice covered floor, that was right before her foot slide from underneath her, and she fell to the floor landing swift and hard on her rear. "Oh my God, are you okay?" Donavan asked, as he ran around the counter. Gliding acrossed the ice. "I'm not to sure..." Willow answered, looking at the floor around her all confused. "What happened?" "Well... thats kind of hard to explain, but, I can give it a try." Donavan held his hand out, waiting for Willow to take it. "You see... I used a pretty powerful spell, and to keep it from completely destroying the building, I merged a type of freeze spell with it. Willow grab his hand in disbelief, she had always read that merging magiks were impossible. "You merged magiks?" Willow whispered, with her eyes wide open. "Yes, thats exactly what I did." Donavan answered nodding his head, "Your pretty smart for a witch, you know that." "But.... you merged magiks." "Yes I did, your point being?" Donavan looked at her puzzled. "It's impossible to mix...." "Magiks!" Donavan finished her sentence for her. "Yeah, magiks." Willow said, kind of startled by the whole thing. It just raced through her head, mixing magiks, the building covered in ice, but the whole magik mixing grab at her more then anything. Even Anya said that was impossible she thought to herself, and she was a Vengence Demon for a while. Donavan stood there shaking his head, as he slowly raised his other hand in the air, then lowered it, just as the ice started melting, and then quickly evaporating. "Witchs and there damn impossibilities." Donavan said shacking his head. "Women, I'm a Wizard, not a witch or a warlock, or any other kind of limited creature thing." he paused to let it sink in, "Do you understand? A Wiz-ard." Willow just shock her head as she got back to her feet, still stuck on the magiks he had worked together. "I'm guessing, you don't know anything about the Wizards War then?" Donavan asked, already knowing the answer was no, and so continued. "I'm one of the 9 wizards in the world, and I think it best to have Giles explain everything else about us, he does after all know more then most, and that include 6 of the 9 wizards." "There's only 9 wizards?" Willow said, thinking about how there were so many witch's and such that they had a council. "Well.... yes. It's part of the non-aggression pack with the damned witch council." Donavan explained to Willow, as he walked over to the Body laying on the floor partially wet. "Non-aggression, whys that?" Willow asked. "Well, it's because of the war, Wizards are far more powerful. So by limiting us, if another war broke out, your witch council would have a chance in hell to win." Donavan said, hoping she understood. "Then who won the war." Willow asked not really thinking. Donavan missed the question as he started lifting the person off the floor, helping to stand him back up. "Well who won?" She asked again. "Isn't it pretty odvious Willow, the wizards lost." A familar voice rang out to her ears from the person. "Giles, is that you?" Willow asked watching as the lurching body, slowly turned around. Showing his face, with the same smile. "Giles!" Willow cried out as she wrapped her arms around his wet body, just glad to see him again. "Willow it's nice to see you to." Giles let out, as he wraped one of his arms around her to return the hug. "Well now that the reunion is over, I need your help." Giles looked over at Donavan, with a look of distaste upon his face. As he let go of Willow, and pushed her slowly away. "Why are you here." Were the only words, that came from Giles mouth. "Well thats kind of hard to explain..." Donavan trailed off. But Giles just repeated the same thing. "I need your help." Donavan just said again. Willow looked at the two wondering what was going on. "Whats wrong Giles?" Willow asked, but, didn't get any answer. "Giles this is serious, I really need your help." "Your not aloud to be anywhere, where a slayer is present, you know that Donavan." "Yeah I know, but I had no choice..." Donavan began to trail off again. "What was that?" "Were all in trouble, all of us." Donavan answered. "What do you mean by that?" Willow asked getting in the middle of the two. Giles slowly pushed her to the side as he step forward waiting for Donavan to answer. "Well, answer the question." Giles began to order. "I mean were all in trouble, you, the rest of the Watchers, the blasted Witch Council, your Slayer, every other normal person in the world." Donavan said just looking at Giles, not taking his eyes from him. "The Hell mouths have all been destroyed." Giles took a step back, when he heard that. "What?" Came from Willow. "The Hell mouths have all been destroyed." Donavan repeated. "Thats impossible Donavan, no one has the power to do that, no one at all." Giles said steping back over to Donavan. "Theres that damned impossible word again, can't you people ever realize somethings are very well possible." Donavan said as he walked over to a fallen chair throwing his arms in the air, picked up the chair and then sat in it. "Dammit, you didn't..." Giles began to rant. "No I didn't, we don't even have the power to do that." Donavan asnwered. "Then how the hell did they get destroyed?" Giles asked. "We don't know, but, thats not the only problem. We found someone we want you to meet." Donavan said as he slowly put one leg over another. "Your telling me the most powerful beings of are very own world don't have any clue to as whats been going on?" Giles asked, just looking as Donavan shook his head. "And you also want me to meet somebody?" Donavan just nodded. "Then were is he?" Donavan just looked at the two, and swallowed a lump in his throat the size of a baseball. "Hunting." Donavan answered looking at both Willow and Giles. Willow and Giles looked to one another wondering what Donavan meant.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
  
  
The warehouse was cold and damp, the tin sidings were rusted and broken. The windows were covered with an inch of dust and dirt, with a few of them broken. The garage door was slightly open about 3 feet on one end, while just barely off the ground on the other. Broken glass bottle just lay around, while a few crumpled up cans just sat around. On the inside giant crates loomed over shadows. Spiders in every corner spining their webbs, creating weird designs and structures. As 2 people stood on one end. One standing in wait for the other, just watching with his blue eyes, and short black hair. On his left arm, a gash about half an inch deep, with blood seeping out from it. His green t-shirt barely held together, with all the large claw marks through it, as with a few tiny scratches acrossed his abs. As a torn off leather wing lay at his feet. The other just stood hunched over, with one large hand, with long seraded claws on the ground, as it held the other up in the air, with its fingers waving its claws. Its head had long bunny like ears, with giant horns pertruding from the back of it's head and turned up into the air. The mouth of the beast lay open, looking broken, and just holding on by a few threads of stringy muscle. Bruise's covered the body from head to its claw covered toe. While a single wing spazed around crazy, next to a bloody nub. The two just stared watching one another. The creature with his size and shear strength would have merely destroy any normal person, but, for some reason this man, this being, was taking everything it dished out. The beast lowered it's head, as it sprited off toward the man. The beast howled with rage, as it became faster and faster. It became a blur, but, the man just stood his ground, waiting for the terrible beast to get closer. And the beast did just that. Just as the roaring beast lifted his giant arm, to swipe its dangerous claws at the man. He smiled, the man smiled, this confused the beast for just a second, but it didn't matter, it's long arm was about to hit it's mark, smile or no smlie this man was finally dead. Just as the beast was about to hit, the man with unbelievable speed, grabbed the giant arm, holding it still, as he began to squeze. The monster stood there in pain watching, as this man crushed his arm without even breaking a sweat. It finally broke into the mind of the creature, as well his arm. This man, this person, toyed with him the entire time, as the man finally broke into a smile. The large gash the beast had made in the his arm was simply gone, only a thin scar remained. The beast felt the pain in his arm, as the man let go. But before the beast could do anything he felt another two hands on his other arm, as he found himself, being whipped around, and around. Spining in a circle for just a few seconds, before the man let go, watching it fly through the rusted tin side of the warehouse. The beast landed just short of the water. The cement felt like a floor full of tiny spike's as this thing, skidded acrossed it a good ten or twelve feet, before it rolled to a stop. The beast slowly stood back to its feet, just in time to see the man jump out from the hole in the side of the warehouse. The monster with all the pain it had been going through, just fell back onto its ass. Wondering how this was possible. This was just supposed to be a normal person for dinner. "Were not done dancing yet." The man said as he marched at a slow pace toward the monster. The beast just sat trying to push himself away, but, it couldn't do it fast enough. "What are you?" Left the lips of the beast hanging jaw. The man stopped and looked at the beast, then chuckled slightly, as he continued forward again, at an even slower pace. "It can talk, well your going to hope you didn't now." The man said, not explaining. "What are you?" The beast asked again, not wanting to fight anymore, now that he knew he was going to die for his stupidity. "Well, I guess I can tell you that." He said smiling, as he kneelt down next to the monster, "I'm Marcus." Marcus paused for a moment, "And you are?" The beast was stunned, why would this man, no not a man, this Marcus, ask for his name. "Well are you going to tell me, or do I have to beat it out of you?" Marcus chuckled as he watched the beast flinch at the though of what he said. "They.... call me... they call me..." The beast repeated over and over until, Marcus slapped his jaw shut. "Tell me later." Marcus stood up and held his hand out, "Hurry, before I change my mind and kill you." The beast couldn't believe what he saw, or was even hearing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
  
  
"Buffy I don't think you understand why were here." Zander said, shaking his head, "We already know were in trouble. We do after all live on a Hell Mouth." He said, just standing in front of Buffy with Terra and Anya on either side of him. "Thats not what I'm talking about Zander, I really need to get a hold of Giles." She said, crossing her arms, while tapping her foot on the ground. "Spike said.." Zander cut here off, before she could finish. "Who cares what Spike says, he's a dead loser." "Actually, an undead loser." Anya corrected "Yeah I knew that," Zander said looking over at Anya, then back to Buffy, "Yeah, an undead loser." Buffy just pushed past them, storming off towards the Magic Box. With hands tightly rounded into fist. "Buffy wait!" Terra said, as she jogged to catch up, with Zander and Anya following right behind her. "Wait for what?" Buffy snapped back in a dead stop, "Well, for What? The end of the world or just until one of you get killed." "Ok, ok," Zander said, "why don't we all go back to the Magic Box then you can call Giles, and find out theres nothing wrong. And then we can all go get something to eat. Buffy didn't really care much about what Zander was saying, well up until he talked about food. Thats when she realized she hadn't eaten in a while. "Ok then, lets hurry up." Buffy said changing her mood as if like a light switch. "What?" Zander said confused by the whole thing. "Lets go call Giles like you said then get something to eat." Buffy told him. Zander just stood there for a moment as the rest started towards to the Shop. It wasn't very often he was right, and it always took him by surprise. "Cool!" Zander said to himself, as he began to catch back up to the others, running. They walked for a bit in silence, the three were wondering what was bugging Buffy, while she walked like a Slayer on a mission. "So what do you guys wanna eat?" Asked Anya, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet to see how much money she had on her. "Lets try that new mexican restraut." Terra answer, "Or how about some chinesse." "Thats good with me, chinesse." Said Zander as he rubbed his hands together, and licked his lips. "What about you Buffy?" Anya asked, holding her wallet up, "My treat." But Buffy didn't answer she just kept marching forward, taking a right turn there, then a left, until they all reached the broken glass acrossed the street from the shop. The store had char marks along the sidewalks around the building. A light post near the shop, was bent over a good fourty-five degrees, along with a car that appeared to be smashed. "Oh my God, Willow blew herself up." Anya screamed as she ran towards the store. "Willow?" Terra whispered as she followed Anya. Buffy just stood in shock for a bit, as did Zander, until they both ran up to the store, and through the door. 


End file.
